candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 55
| moves = 22 | target = 50,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 4 | spaces = 78 }} | moves = 22 }} Difficulty *It may be tricky as you have only 22 moves in this level to bring down 5 ingredients that are surrounded by liquorice locks. *There is a lot of icing to deal with. *Due to the limited space at the beginning of the level, boosters are unavailable in this level. Stars Strategy *Create a lot of special candies and clear the icing. *Focus on breaking the sides to reach the ingredient and drop it to the bottom. *Break the icing around the Ingredient without breaking the locks will result in the Ingredient slipping to the left, making it easier to drop that. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of four colours makes it easy to create special candies. However, it is not that useful due to high two and three star target scores. *The ingredient is worth 10,000 points. Hence, an additional 65,000 points for two stars and an additional 115,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The player is required to earn an additional 4,340 points per move65,000 points / 15 moves = 4,333.33 points per move for two stars and an additional 7,680 points per move115,000 points / 15 moves = 7,666.67 points per move for three stars. Those amount are higher than the maximum amount of points a striped candy during sugar crush can provide which in this case is 3,540 points.3,000 points per striped candy + 540 points if the striped destroys nine candiesThe amount of points earned by the striped candies during sugar crush may be higher or lower. If the striped candy causes cascades after detonation, the amount of points is increased. If the striped candy destroys a blocker or less than nine candies which is the greatest number of spaces in this board and does not cause cascades, the amount of points earned will be less than 3,540 points. For the former, a minimum of 800 points per striped candy for two stars and a minimum of 4,140 points per striped candy for three stars has be earned from cascades. *There are plenty of blockers which are hard to clear because they heavily reduce available board space. Once they are cleared, huge cascades will happen and more space is available to create special candies.This can be negated if there is too few moves left after most of the blockers are cleared. Strategy *With only 12 moves available, sugar crush is almost worthless with respect to the two and three star target scores. Hence, try to create as many special candies and cascades as possible as they are worth many more points. Trivia *This is the only level in this episode which does not have chocolate. *This is the first level in Reality that does not allow the player to use boosters. *This design re-appears in . Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Category:Levels that do not allow starting boosters